


Objection Overruled

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Phoenix Wright (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Mia and Edgeworth have feelings for Phoenix, who cares for both of them as well. Will he be able to decide who to be with, or will he have to compromise? (Inspired by Video Games Awesome's playthrough of Trials and Tribulations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection Overruled

**Authors Note:**

This story starts at the Fey and Co. Law Offices, where Phoenix Wright is working late one night. Mia Fay, who hasn’t retired yet, approaches him from behind, a surprise for him in hand. She had waited a long time to give it to him, but had been unsure of her feelings; Phoenix was her employee, so what she wanted was forbidden. But as he turns to greet her, Mia surprises him by grabbing his hair and whispering “I have some evidence to present to you”. But as things get heated, Miles Edgeworth enters the room and sees what is happening. Without missing a beat, he strides up to the two defence lawyers, and says to Phoenix while removing his pants “Take that”. In this story set before the events of the first game, it looks like no one has any objections.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on Febuary 3, 2014


End file.
